1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of label printing and applying apparatus.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The following U.S. Pat. Nos. are made of record: 3,265,553; 3,420,172; 3,440,123; 3,526,189; 3,656,430; 3,798,106 and 3,800,701. Patent No. 3,798,106 discloses an arrangement for changing the positional relationship of the feed wheel relative to the delaminator and to the platen. Application Ser. No. 476,744 filed June 5,1974, Pat. No. 3,957,562 owned by the same assignee as the assignee of the present application, also discloses an arrangement for changing the positional relationship of the feed wheel relative to the delaminator and to the platen.